The Third Chance
by AkikoFuwa
Summary: Solo porque murió no significaba que debía permanecer muerto. El Rikudo Sennin reencarna a Madara en su persona de 26 años y este empieza su tercera vida roto, humillado y lleno de desesperación. Pero todo cambia cuando Madara se encuentra compitiendo con Sasuke por la atención de la médico favorita de Konoha... MadaSakuSasu ambientada después de la guerra. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Redención

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta es una TRADUCCIÓN y la historia original pertenece a TayMor, quien fue muy amable al dejarme traducirla. La historia origina esta publicada en este mismo sitio en su pagina en inglés, por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **PD: Tal vez mi español este mal y raro a veces si algo no les cuadra díganmelo por favor.**

 **Disclaimer: TayMor es la escritora de esta historia. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y reitero que esto es solo una traducción a nuestro idioma.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Redención

Madara no lograba entender lo que había pasado. Sabía que había sido derrotado, sabía que su sueño había sido destrozado hasta quedar nada al igual que su cuerpo resucitado. Había bienvenido la oscuridad de la muerte, finalmente ser capaz de dejar ir y liberarse de su tortuosa vida parecía lo más cerca que jamás estaría a estar en paz. Pero los pecadores no reciben paz. Él lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar molestarse cuando su paz le fue arrebatada y fue forzado devuelta a la vida en la forma de su persona de 24 años.

El Rikudo Sennin había decidido que él necesitaba redimirse de sus pecados y lo resucitó devuelta al presente, el único cambio siendo su edad. Sus memorias y heridas físicas permanecieron totalmente intactas, esto siendo parte de su castigo.

"Redención... heh" Madara se mofó al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían para contemplar las oscuras siluetas de los Kages y el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi con quienes anteriormente había estado peleando, asomarse sobre él. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, bloqueando así sus palabras y miradas de odio. Pudo haberlos repelido fácilmente pero aun así dejo que lo encadenaran y sellaran. Ya no tenía nada por lo que pelear. Su odio ya no era más un flamante fuego, en su lugar había ahora solamente restos humeantes rodeados de desesperanza y humillación. Él, el gran Madara Uchiha había sido derrotado. Francamente no veía el propósito de una segunda oportunidad. Él no deseaba tal cosa tan tonta. Los Uchiha estaban arriba de semejante lástima.

El Uchiha rechinó sus dientes cuando un grupo de ANBU lo arrastró sin ninguna cortesía sobre el suelo rocoso. Se dejo caer en la inconsciencia debido a que era la cosa más parecidamente cercana a la muerte...a la paz.

* * *

Sakura suspiró y se apresuró al lado de Naruto y Sasuke, sus palmas inmediatamente brillando en chakra verde y procediendo a curarlos. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al instante acerca de sus extremidades faltantes, pero al menos podía detener el sangrado. Había sabido que la pelea entre sus dos compañeros de equipo era inevitable pero aun así definitivamente no hacía más fácil presenciarlo.

La pelirosa mordió su labio al tiempo que sus ojos se concentraban en las formas inconscientes de sus compañeros. Estaba tan cansada de la guerra. Estaba fatigada de explosiones, sangre, extremidades cortadas, gritos de dolor y sonidos de muerte. Todo había acabado ahora pero su cuerpo se negaba a relajarse. Círculos oscuros rodeaban sus usualmente brillantes ojos verdes, el cansancio opacando su usual brillo. Difícilmente había conseguido dormir, el sufrimiento y las pesadillas de la guerra la mantenían despierta todas las noches.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los shinobi, ella nunca había podido ser capaz de desprenderse completamente de sus emociones. De echo sus emociones siempre habían sido el combustible de sus batallas. Ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

* * *

 _Dos meses después_

Sakura sonrió hacia los niños que pasaron por su lado, ensimismados en su juego pretendiendo ser shinobi. Habían pasado dos meses desde la guerra y las heridas empezaban a sanar. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo nunca, pero lentamente los shinobi habían recogido las piezas y empezaron a reconstruir una nueva Konoha. Una suave brisa despeinó los cabellos rosa de la médico y ella paró un momento para alzar su rostro hacia la cálida luz solar.

Las personas le saludaban conforme ella pasaba, al parecer era bastante famosa ahora. A Sakura no le interesaba realmente la atención pero se sentía bien el finalmente ser reconocida como kunoichi. Ella ya no sería débil nunca mas. Extrayéndose de sus reflexiones, saltó arriba de un techo cercano y continuó su camino hacia la torre Hokage. Era la primera vez que se le llamaba de vuelta al deber desde que le dieron un par de semanas libres.

Había recibido un pergamino de un ANBU informándole que el nuevo Hokage, quien era su antiguo sensei, y su shishou Tsunade requerían su presencia. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

'Me pregunto de que querrán hablarme... Será mejor que no sea acerca de Naruto o Sasuke.'

Pensó, su ceja derecha temblando a causa de un tic en señal de fastidio al pensar en las triviales disputas de sus compañeros. 'Juro que si están peleando de nuevo-' Sus pensamientos acabaron abruptamente al entrar al edificio Hokage.

Enderezando su camisa, Sakura llamó a la puerta de la oficina Hokage y entró.

"Hokage-sama" saludó Sakura, cabeceando respectivamente a las dos personas en la habitación. Kakashi, quien estaba sentado detrás del infame escritorio le dio una de sus características sonrisas de un ojo e hizo un ademán con la mano.

"Maa, Sakura solo llámame Kakashi-sensei... De todas maneras no estaré aquí por mucho." dijo, causando que Tsunade quien estaba a su lado sonriera y asintiera.

"Con un demonio te aseguro que no, Naruto esta madurando rápido. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea elegido por el consejo." Sakura rió, sus ojos brillando un poco como en los viejos tiempos.

"Es lo mas probable." concordó Kakashi, sus palabras arrastrándose con su habitual tinte perezoso. Francamente, había estado preocupado por su estudiante, Sakura había perdido toda la chispa efervescente de su personalidad desde la guerra. Por supuesto, seguía siendo animada y llena de vida, pero difícilmente se divertía tanto como antes. Aunque no podía culparla. La guerra había dejado huella en todos.

"Bueno, ¿para que me llamaron tú y Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Sakura, curvando una ceja rosada y cruzando los brazos. No le hacia nada de gracia el haber sido llamada de su retiro temporal.

"Ah, bien…"- Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Tsunade, sonriéndole con su único ojo visible insinuándole que fuera ella quién le explicara a Sakura por qué la habían llamado. Kakashi no quería ser en absoluto víctima del temperamento explosivo de la pelirosa, que estaba seguro saldría a relucir el momento en que le dijeran la razón de por qué sus vacaciones habían sido acortadas.

Tsunade se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la pereza de Kakashi, y se volvió a Sakura, su expresión firme.

"Cómo sabes, Uchiha Madara fue revivido cómo una versión más joven de si mismo y después de la interrogación hemos descubierto que mantiene sus memorias y heridas intactas. Eres la mejor médico que tenemos, así que pensamos que sería apropiado que tú-"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en shock y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, interrumpiendo el discurso de Tsunade cuando logró armar el rompecabezas. El shock rápidamente se esfumó dejando nada más que ira. ¿¡Querían que ELLA fuera la médico personal de Madara Uchiha!? ¿Por esa razón su retiro fue acortado? Estaba furiosa.

"Juzgando por tu expresión supongo que ya descifraste la razón por la que te convocamos." dijo Tsunade tranquilamente, su tono cauteloso esperando la aparición de la furia de Sakura. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

A una velocidad de vértigo Sakura se volvió para encarar a Tsunade, sus ojos verdes reluciendo de ira al tiempo que conectaba su puño contra escritorio de Kakashi, demoliendo el escritorio por completo y causando algunas grietas en el suelo.

"¿¡Me llamaron de mi retiro para hacerme la médico de ese bastardo Uchiha!?" gritó Sakura, su chakra alterándose y rechinando los dientes. No podía creer la desfachatez de sus dos maestros.

"Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar por su culpa, ¿me piden que cure a ese monstruo? ¿¡Naruto y Sasuke-kun siquiera saben de esto!?" Sakura alzó su puño para golpear el muro pero fue detenida por Tsunade quién sostenía su muñeca firmemente.

"Cálmate Sakura." Su tono inusualmente gentil. "Se que lo odias y yo también. Maldita sea, trató de destruir el mundo. Pero es nuestro deber como médicos curar a los heridos, además el consejo lo ordenó, así que no tienes otra opción más que obedecer…"

El brazo de Sakura cayó a su lado en señal de derrota. Sabía que era inútil intentar argumentar más.

"¿Pero, por qué quieren curarlo?" preguntó silenciosamente, ojos verdes cansados y deteriorados.

"Tampoco nos lo han dicho a nosotros," respondió Kakashi, su ojo visible entrecerrado. "Pero estamos investigando el asunto, es muy probable que quieran usarlo como un arma de algún tipo."

"¿Qué?" explotó Sakura, su temperamento resplandeciendo nuevamente. "¿Y aún así quieren que lo cure? ¿Nadie ha aprendido nada de la guerra? ¿Cuando pararemos con esta mentalidad de usar a personas como armas? ¿Acaso piensan que él seguirá su plan sin protestas?" Lagrimas de furia se acumularon en sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. Había estado en las lineas frontales del combate. Ella conocía los horrores de la guerra. ¿Y ahora era comandada a curar a uno de los principales instigadores de esta? Era ridículo.

"No me dejaste terminar," continuó Kakashi, su voz se escuchaba fatigada y su semblante repentinamente parecía 10 años mayor. "Nosotros no nos haremos a un lado y dejaremos hacer al consejo lo que quiera, la Alianza Shinobi tampoco lo hará. Él necesita estar en buenas condiciones para que podamos interrogarlo apropiadamente y ahora mismo esta lejos de ello."

Sakura suspiró, apretando sus puños al tiempo que asentía en derrota y aceptación. Ella sabía que Kakashi tenía un punto pero odiaba el mero pensamiento de curar al hombre que la había puesto a ella, a sus compañeros y a todos sus camaradas a través de semejante horror. Pero esta era la vida de un Shinobi. Ella no tenía voz en grandes esquemas, solo podía seguir las ordenes comandadas. Maldita sea.

"Bien. ¿Por dónde comienzo? ¿Dónde están sus registros médicos? ¿Asumo que ha enviado a médicos a revisarle?" Sakura bombardeó, su entrenamiento médico instantáneamente apoderándose. Ambos, Kakashi y Tsunade, suspiraron en alivio ante la aceptación de la pelirosa y la invocadora de babosas asintió.

"Sí, un equipo médico liderado por mí realizó un diagnostico básico de su condición," respondió Tsunade, sacando un pergamino sellado de su capa y removiendo el sello. Entregó el folder que se encontraba dentro a Sakura. "Este es el reporte de su condición general, sería bueno si pudieras iniciar el proceso de curación ahora. Todo el equipo necesario ya ha sido trasladado a su celda en los cuarteles de interrogación."

Sakura asintió al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a los papeles, su cerebro evaluando la información llena de terminología médica. Un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación la invadió al ver lo terrible de su condición pero se fue tan pronto como llego. A veces odiaba su compasión de médico pero no podía evitar sentir preocupación cada vez que alguien era herido.

El Uchiha tenía severos daños en sus órganos internos pero el mayor problema era su red de chakra. Los canales de chakra habían sido severamente dañados y necesitaban regenerarse; algunos estaban tan dañados que se habían vuelto obsoletos y necesitarían ser reemplazados artificialmente. El área alrededor de los canales también había obtenido quemaduras de chakra, lo que lo haría susceptible a enfermedades de quemaduras de chakra y fiebres. Actualmente, las células muertas de los canales estaban empezando a pudrirse, poniendo a varios órganos del Uchiha en peligro de volverse necroticas.

Sakura suspiró, su condición era terrible. Además, su chakra había sido sellado por motivos de encarcelamiento así que no podía realizar su habilidad de curación natural, solo hacía su trabajo más difícil.

"Bueno, parece que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer," dijo Sakura doblando los papeles y colocándolos en su bolsillo. "Me retiro ahora entonces."

Tsunade y Kakashi asintieron en reconocimiento y la pelirosa realizó una reverencia antes de saltar por la ventana, apresurándose sobre los tejados en dirección a los cuarteles de interrogación.

"¿Crees que pueda completar esta misión sin matarlo?" preguntó la perezosa voz de Kakashi al tiempo que observaba la figura Sakura retirándose a través de la ventana. Tsunade se encogió de hombros y rió suavemente.

"Ya veremos, pero tengo fe en Sakura."

Sakura rápidamente paró en el hospital para tomar su bata medica antes de dirigirse a los cuarteles. Cabeceó en dirección a los ANBU estacionados en la entrada del oscuro edificio antes de dirigirse adentro, tomando el elevador hasta la parte subterránea de la organización. Al salir del elevador fue saludada por un shinobi de cabellos café.

"Ah Sakura-sama. ¿Supongo que Tsunade-sama le ha informado de la misión?"

Ahora era llamada Sakura-sama por haber sido nombrada directora del Hospital y Asociación Medica de Konoha.

Ella asintió y el hombre le sonrió educadamente. Aunque para Sakura no pasó desapercibida la fugitiva mirada por parte del shinobi a su persona y encaró una ceja. No estaba de humor para ningún coqueteo.

"Ah, por aquí Sakura-sama" dijo el shinobi nerviosamente cuando sintió la agitación de Sakura. La guió a través del laberinto de corredores dentro de los cuarteles hasta la mera base de el edificio donde solo los prisioneros más poderosos eran resguardados.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío mientras continuaban andando a través de los oscuros pasillos iluminados solamente por antorchas. La atmósfera del lugar desbordaba sufrimiento, tortura y otros inexplicables. Los muros de piedra estaban húmedos y algunas secciones eran cubiertas por un suave musgo. Aunque todas las celdas que pasaban se encontraban vacías, Sakura no podía evitar sentir las miradas de los previos habitantes, aun observándola desde detrás de las gruesas barras.

Sakura se devolvió devuelta al presente y notó que el shinobi había parado delante de una larga puerta de metal custodiada por cuatro ANBU que portaban máscaras. La saludaron a ella y a su acompañante silenciosamente antes de apartarse para dejarlos entrar.

La pelirosa encaró una ceja escépticamente.

"¿Aquí es donde están resguardando al gran Uchiha Madara?" preguntó, su tono sonando un poco mas desdeñoso de lo que hubiese querido.

Su guía rió suavemente. "No deje que la engañe Sakura-sama, esta es una prisión de máxima seguridad. Puede que luzca simple, pero los sellos y jutsus aplicados la hacen casi impenetrable… incluso para alguien tan grandioso como Uchiha Madara."

Sakura asintió, pero no pudo deshacerse de las mariposas alborotándose en su estómago. No podía negar que estaba un poco asustada. Sabía que Madara se encontraba restringido, sin chakra y en un estado demasiado débil como para hacerle algo…

Pero él era un Uchiha, y estos tendían a desafiar las probabilidades.

Además, el peso de que el equipo de interrogación pudiera sonsacarle _algo_ al demente Uchiha caía sobre sus hombros. Si cometía el más mínimo error, él podía morir, y… eso simplemente _no bastaría._

Así que estaba asustada. No como si fuese a dejar que él lo supiera.

"Bueno, no me es permitido entrar así que tendrá que entrar sola." el guía se disculpó antes de ordenar a los ANBU que retiraran los sellos para que pudiera entrar.

Sakura se colocó una mascarilla quirúrgica y la ajusto cómodamente sobre su boca y nariz. La última cosa que deseaba era que su contaminada sangre entrase a su boca o nariz. Un beneficio adicional de la mascarilla era que esta estaba perfumada, lo que le garantizaría un pequeño alivio del hedor de la celda.

Empuñando sus manos para esconder el temblor de estas, Sakura asintió y tragó fuerte antes de ingresar al oscuro espacio. Su respiración se hizo un nudo en su pecho cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Se encontraba en la boca del lobo… sola. Incluso aunque se le había dado un sello de emergencia que se activaría al instante si Madara trataba de atacarla, la pelirosada médico distaba de sentirse de segura.

Juntando sus agallas, Sakura inhaló un profundo y perfumado respiro de eucalipto mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad de su alrededor. Un corto pasillo se encontraba frente a ella, liderando a un mediano espacio desde donde podía oír el familiar pitido de maquinas medicas. Enderezo su posición y dio un paso adelante, haciéndose camino por el pasillo y dentro de la habitación.

El espacio estaba lleno de equipamiento médico tal como Tsunade le había prometido y antorchas iluminaban los muros, junto con unas cuantas bombillas más que proveían un poco mas de luz a la sombría habitación. Obviamente habían sido instaladas especialmente para ella, ya que las antorchas no proveían luz suficiente como para realizar procedimientos medios. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación hasta que por fin su vista cayó sobre el único ocupante de la lúgubre celda; su boca se secó.

Uchiha Madara.

Se hallaba sentado en la esquina mas oscura de la celda, sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello restringidos y encadenados al muro detrás de el. Sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y estaba cabizbajo, su largo y enmarañado cabello caía y ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo. Sakura podía decir que no se le había dado acceso a ningún tipo de cuidado higiénico ya que podía percibir su hedor desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Estaba impresionada de que aún tuviera la fuerza de sentarse cuando estaba en tan pésima condición. Incluso desde donde estaba podía ver sus severas contusiones y heridas hinchadas. La infección en su reporte médico había obviamente avanzado en un corto tiempo, sin duda debido a su falta de chakra. Usualmente el chakra disolvería algunas de las bacterias en las infecciones, ayudando a los shinobi a curarse rápidamente, pero ese beneficio le haba sido negado a Madara, así que su condición estaba progresando más rápido que incluso la de un civil, debido a que ellos no tendrían daño interno en el sistema de chakra en primer lugar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza levemente, Sakura reunió toda su valentía y caminó hacia la oscura esquina donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Empuño sus manos aun más y aclaró su garganta, forzandose a sí misma a hablar.

"Soy Haruno Sakura y seré su médico hasta que este totalmente recuperado. No tiene opción mas que cooperar conmigo."- No pudo evitar que su voz flaqueara ligeramente de miedo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo estaba asustada del poderoso e implacable Uchiha.

Se mantuvo tensa e inmóvil esperando su respuesta. Un minuto paso antes de que hubiese el mas mínimo signo de reconocimiento de su parte. El levantó lentamente su rostro, ojos abriéndose para mirarla.

Ella esperaba ver una desagradable mueca, una mirada malvada o algo de ese tipo pero cuando sus ojos negros chocaron contra sus ojos verdes no vio nada. Estaban vacíos, desenfocados y opacos. Su piel estaba pálida en contraste a su negro cabello y su rostro que lucía solo un poco mas joven que cuando lo enfrentó en la guerra, estaba magullado y sucio. Incluso con su chakra sellado aún podía sentir su poderosa aura, pero su poder era diferente. La superficie de su abrazador odio se había evaporado, dejando nada más que desgracia y vacío.

Su piel mostraba una enfermiza palidez y podía percibir que incluso respirar era un desafío para él, aunque tratase de esconderlo. Círculos negros rodeaban sus ojos y sus labios lucían agrietados y secos a causa de la deshidratación, también estaban manchados de sangre seca.

Así que así era como un Uchiha roto lucía. La visión no la hizo sentirse tan triunfante como pensó que probablemente lo haría.

Él la estudio por un poco más antes de desviar su vista hacia otro lado, dando solo un áspero sonido de reconocimiento.

"Hn."

* * *

Madara se tensó ligeramente cuando oyó la puerta de su celda abrirse. Realmente no se sentía de humor como para lidiar con los arrogantes debiluchos de Konoha que osaban llamarse a sí mismos shinobi. Solamente se encontraba en esa celda porque no veía el propósito de escapar de ella. No tenía a donde ir ni nada que lograr, se encontraba sin propósito alguno y detestaba cada momento de ello, detestaba cada respiro que daba y cada latido que su corazón emitía. No sabía como actuar o pensar ahora que todo le había sido arrebatado. Se sentía vacío, sin sentido y sin vida. Se había sentido más vivo cuando era solo un contenedor del Edo Tensei que con esta joven y viva versión de sí mismo.

Y luego estaba el dolor. Por Kami, no había sentido tal dolor en un largo tiempo. La ultima vez que algo había dolido remotamente cerca a eso había sido la muerte de Izuna, pero de nuevo, no había realmente nada que pudiera haber echo acerca de ello. De echo, ahora era aún menos lo que podía hacer. Con el incidente de Izuna al menos podía tomar el camino de la venganza.

El Uchiha se encontró siendo extraído de sus divagaciones por una aguda voz femenina. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios. Sabía que estaba asustada de él, tal cómo debería de estarlo, porque él era el gran Uchiha Madara. Estaba complacido de que ella tuviese suficiente sentido común cómo para saber su lugar, a diferencia de los otros gusanos idiotas de Konoha que creían que porque se encontraba en cadenas era débil. Si tan solo supieran que estaba en cadenas simplemente porque elegía estarlo. Se negaba a admitir que estaba demasiado lastimado como para moverse y que respirar era extremadamente difícil… y doloroso.

Decidiendo que deseaba saber como lucía, alzó su mirada para estudiarla. Fue un desperdicio de esfuerzo ya que portaba una mascara. Bueno, ahora que su visión se había enfocado tal vez no fue un total desperdicio, ya que algunas características le fueron reveladas. Era obio que sus verdes ojos se encontraban endurecidos a propósito y aun así no podían ocultar su elusivo brillo… ¿Ó acaso era solo el reflejo de las luces?

Si estuviera de humor, desdén se hubiera asomado en su rostro. Tenía cabello rosa. Que patética excusa de Shinobi. Pero de nuevo, ella no era un Uchiha, así que supuso que era aceptable.

Mientras más la observaba más lo sentía. Ella lucía vagamente familiar, pero lo descartó, no importándole tratar de recordar en donde la había visto antes. Había sido probablemente durante la guerra. Pero sí se preguntaba el por qué no la había matado si efectivamente la había conocido durante la guerra. ¿Aunque como esperaba ella intentar algo remotamente cercano al sigilo con semejante cabello?

Desvío su mirada de ella desdeñosamente, realizando una mueca debido al agudo dolor que acompañaba al más ligero movimiento. Esperaba que solamente se fuera, no se encontraba de humor para estar en la presencia de cualquier inferioridad.

* * *

Suspirando, Sakura se arrodilló ignorando los escalofríos de miedo que recorrían su espalda. Frunció su nariz ante el olor y decidió desistir del análisis médico que estaba a punto de iniciar. Necesitaba ser aseado primero.

Sakura se irguió y caminó hasta el interruptor en el muro adyacente. Activando el interruptor vio como Madara era colocado en posición vertical, sus cadenas sosteniéndolo en su lugar. No se encontraba suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse, y Sakura no iba a arriesgar el sostenerlo mientras lo limpiaba. Satisfecha con su posición (sus brazos abiertos a cada lado de él), Sakura se encaminó hacia el pequeño lavabo que había sido colocado en la celda para su uso y llenó una cubeta con agua. Tomó un trozo de tela y lo coloco a lado de la cubeta a los pies de Madara. Él no dio signos de reconocer su presencia o la de la cubeta.

Sakura realmente no quería asear al bastardo Uchiha quien literalmente había tratado de destruir su mundo, pero era su trabajo y ella era toda una profesional. Además, limpiarlo haría todo el proceso mas fácil para ella, ya que sería mas eficiente si no tuviera que soportar tu actual hedor.

"Uchiha-san, como no está en condición de moverse, tendré que lavar su cuerpo para remover la suciedad antes de que pueda empezar a curarlo." Sakura le informó al hombre frente a ella, su tono firme con profesionalismo incluso aunque sus manos aún temblaban de miedo.

Madara no respondió pero sus oscuros ojos se encontraban intensamente fijados en el perfil de Sakura.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría ella soportar sin darle una reacción.

* * *

Después de asegurase que el agua estaba a la temperatura correcta, Sakura procedió a metódicamente lavar y remover la suciedad de los hombros del Uchiha. Sus manos aún temblaban ligeramente y no quería nada más que golpearlo pero sus instintos de médico se apoderaron, forzándola a ser profesional y metódica.

Mientras restregaba y removía la suciedad inicial, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de cicatrices que llenaban su cuerpo, mostrando las numerosas batallas en las que había participado. Restregó a lo largo de su mandíbula y su espalda, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los oscuros ojos que seguían su cada movimiento.

Enjuagó el trozo de tela y reinicio su labor en su pecho. No estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en ser particularmente gentil otro que el cuidado que tenía en no empeorar sus heridas más de lo que ya estaban; hubiera tenido que reparar el daño ella misma de todas maneras. Lo sintió flaquear ante su tacto, pero cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia su rostro su expresión estaba en blanco y sus oscuros ojos vacíos.

Sakura pausó cuando llego a la ingle del Uchiha, y se forzó a no mirar mas abajo. En serio, a veces su trabajo apestaba. Viendo su pausa, Madara sonrío con suficiencia, las curvas de sus labios alzándose hacia arriba.

"¿Acaso no has visto la figura desnuda de un hombre antes, médico?" preguntó de forma sarcástica, su voz profunda y oscura. "¿Ó es que acaso te gusta lo que vez?"

Sakura quería golpearlo. Sin embargo, se negó a concederle una reacción de su parte, estaba determinada a permanecer profesional.

"La cosa que mas veo son hombres desnudos," Sakura respondió suavemente, aferrándose a su profesionalismo con todo lo que tenía. "Eso de ninguna manera significa que estoy interesada en _tocarle_ ahí." añadió, incapaz de resistirse a decir _algo_ que reflejara cuanta diversión _no_ estaba teniendo.

Cuando la pelirosa siguió restregando su piel, un poco mas duro esta vez; Madara frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. Él no entendía su reacción.

¿Acababa ella de descartar su masculinidad?

Lo que sea que fuese, no le complacía. Aquella inferior médico no tenia ningún derecho de ser _descarada_ con un Uchiha, especialmente con uno tan grandioso como él.

Enderezándose, Sakura se puso de pie y procedió a cambiar el agua en la cubeta, la cual se había tornado oscura debido a la suciedad. Después de rellenarla, se dirigió hacia Madara y sin cortesía alguna vertió todo el contenido cobre su cabeza.

"Tu cabello también requiere limpieza, no quiero que ninguna bacteria infecte tus heridas una vez que empiece a curarlas,"- Sakura dijo simplemente, internamente regocijándose al ver la expresión de shock en el rostro del Uchiha. Se acercó a el con shampoo antibacterial y pausó para mirarlo con una expresión calculadora.

"De echo, debería afeitar tu cabello…" murmuró, contemplando la opción. "Puede que ayude a-"

"No te atrevas a tocar mi cabello médico," jadeó el Uchiha, sus abollados músculos forcejeando un poco.

"Tendré que hacerlo. Como están las cosas, no tengo idea si has sufrido de lesiones en la cabe-"

"No las tengo," interrumpió.

"Pero-"

"Pon siquiera el brillo de una navaja en mi cabello y me suicidaré," gruñó, sus ojos ardiendo peligrosamente mientras la interrumpía de nuevo. Él de echo sonaba notablemente lleno de energía, considerado todo. Sakura parpadeó, usaría su cabello para chantajearlo después. Ocultó una sonrisa autosuficiente tras una sonrisa profesional.

"Bien. Solo lo lavaré entonces." respondió, aplicando algo de shampoo directamente sobre su cabeza. _Definitivamente_ iba a dejar que algo de la espuma se introdujera en sus ojos.

"Hn."

Sakura masajeo el shampoo en su cabello y realizó una mueca ante el color café oscuro de la espuma… la poca que había de todas maneras, porque su cabello se encontraba tan sucio que apenas producía espuma.

En el quinto round de lavado, Sakura le permitió a varias pequeñas burbujas recorrer su camino hacia su rostro. Madara se removió incómodamente cuando el shampoo alcanzo sus ojos, pero Sakura lo ignoró.

"Médico," dijo el después de unos momentos del jubiloso restregado de ella en su cabello.

"¿Si?" respondió ella casualmente.

"El jabón…" repitió débilmente.

"¿Qué hay con el?" respondió ella, nunca pausando sus acciones.

" _Quema,_ " Sakura no respondió y siguió restregando sus uñas sobre su cabeza. Después de unos momentos, él habló de nuevo.

"¿No me escuchaste?" Sakura pausó ante la pregunta.

"Te escuché." fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta.

Sabiendo que era demasiado orgulloso para mencionar sus ojos ardiendo de nuevo, Sakura continuo lavando su cabello sin prisa. Lo enjuagó y lo acomodó en un moño antes de proceder a bañarlo de nuevo con jabón antibacterial.

Cuando se volvió para traer una toalla y ropa, Sakura permitió una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa mostrarse en su rostro. No dejaría que que ese bastardo le afectara _'Shannaro!'_

Sin palabras, Sakura colocó la toalla sobre la cabeza de Madara y la deslizó sobre su cabello, secándolo tanto como fuera posible. Realmente no quería que pescara neumonía, y después tener que curar eso junto con todo lo demás. No le podía importar menos como lo afectaría a él, pero definitivamente causaría mas trabajo para ella, algo que no deseaba. Alcanzó otra toalla y la colocó alrededor de los hombros del Uchiha antes de frotar su cuerpo gentilmente con esta para secarlo. Canalizando sus palmas con un poco de chakra caliente, recorrió su piel con sus manos para evaporar el exceso de humedad que la toalla no podía remover.

Deslizó una bata sobre su cabeza y la ató bajo sus brazos y a la altura de su cadera. Cuando soltó sus cadenas, Madara se desplomó sobre ella, sus piernas siendo incapaces de sostener su peso. Sabiendo cuanto iba a lastimar su orgullo pero no importándole precisamente, Sakura paso sus brazos debajo de sus piernas, alrededor de sus hombros y lo recogió en sus brazos. Siendo el hombre orgulloso que era trato de detenerla, pero apenas pudo levantar su mano, así que lo cargó estilo princesa hacia la cama y lo tendió antes de encadenarlo a esta.

* * *

Madara no podía creer el nervio del insecto con pelo rosado. ¿Se atrevía a arrojarle agua a él, _EL_ Uchiha Madara? Y luego lo había levantado como una… como una _mujer_ y lo había cargado hasta la cama como si fuera… apenas podía contemplar el pensamiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y realizó un movimiento de activar su Sharingan, solo para recibir una sensación ardiente recorrer sus ojos, dejándolo temporalmente ciego.

Su chakra estaba sellado.

Gruñó en señal de molestia y trató de resistir los intentos de ella de examinarlo. No quería su ayuda. Sin embargo, su orgullo no era rival para sus lesiones y cuando las olas de indescriptible dolor fluyeron por su cuerpo, su mano se quedó sin fuerzas. Por ahora tendría que aceptar su ayuda.

' _Esto debe de ser otra forma de mi castigo'_ , Madara pensó amargamente. Aun así, cuando ella se inclinó sobre el para tomar sus signos vitales y su esencia de flor de durazno inundó sus sentidos, Madara concluyó que esta pequeña médico le interesaba.

 _'Que interesante…'_ pensó antes de deslizarse en la inconsciencia debido al esfuerzo que su magullado cuerpo había sufrido cuando Sakura lo había limpiado.


	2. No hay descanso para el pecador

Disculpen el enorme retraso no tengo excusa mas la que este capitulo fue bastante agobiante de traducir debido a la terminología medica. Y si, me tomo dos años continuar, pero espero volver a subir capítulos al menos una vez al mes.

 **Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece a** ** _TayMo_** **r** **y esta es solo una TRADUCCION, los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: No hay descanso para el pecador

Sakura apartó su cabello de su vista mientras estudiaba los archivos médicos de Madara. Sin embargo, estaba encontrando muy difícil el concentrarse ya que sus pensamientos seguían desviándose al Uchiha. Suspiró en señal de derrota y coloco los papeles en el escritorio ubicado frente a ella.

El Uchiha realmente no había sido lo que ella había esperado. Era definitivamente arrogante, pero eso era algo dado debido a que provenía del clan Uchiha. Había estado cerca de uno por suficiente tiempo como para saber que la humildad no era uno de sus principales atributos. Eran sus ojos sin vida lo que realmente la habían sorprendido. Había esperado ver furia, sed de sangre, o algo que se pareciese a lo que había visto en él durante la guerra, pero en vez de eso había visto vacío, desesperación y ni un rastro de vida. Parecía como si se hubiese rendido.

"Ugh…"- Sakura murmuró disgustada y recogió los papeles, sus ojos deslizándose por las palabras buscando donde se había quedado. Ni siquiera sabia por que estaba pensando en él. Definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Escaneando los documentos, Sakura decidió que empezaría con las heridas mas criticas como punto de partida y marcharía de ahí en adelante. Definitivamente necesitaría darle mas antibióticos y empezar una nutrición intravenosa porque no estaba en condición alguna de alimentarse que era algo que su cuerpo definitivamente necesitaba. También necesitaría curar el daño echo a sus órganos internos antes de empezar a trabajar en su sistema de circulación chakra. Porque si fuera a intentar manipular sus canales de chakra mientras sus órganos se mantenían en su condición actual, seguramente no resistirían.

Sakura retiró un par de lentes de lectura de su blanca bata medica y los coloco en su rostro. Tomó los escáneres de rayos-x que había recibido previamente en el día y los sostuvo bajo la luz. Su hígado y riñones poseían extremas cicatrices de varias heridas y necesitaban ser atendidas tan pronto como fuera posible. Sakura alargo su brazo para tomar la imagen que había recibido de el "escáner de canales de chakra" especial, una nueva invención desarrollada recientemente por los médicos de Konoha. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre la imagen y formó una pequeña mueca. La única cosa que podía siquiera intentar reparar los canales de chakra era la técnica de regeneración artificial que ella y Tsunade habían estado desarrollando. Distaba de estar completa pero no tenía tiempo para completarla porque el Uchiha la necesitaba inmediatamente.

Quitándose los lentes, Sakura se puso de pie y juntó los varios documentos en su escritorio, colocándolos en una carpeta apagó las luces de su oficina y se dirigió a los cuarteles de interrogación. La revision Madara estaba bastante retrasada ya que ella había estado demasiado ocupada para hacerlo en la mañana.

* * *

Cuando llego a la celda de Madara Sakura se colocó su mascarilla de cirujano antes de saludar educadamente a los ANBU, quienes retiraron el sello en la entrada para que pudiera entrar.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al tiempo que entraba en la celda. Nunca había podido realmente acostumbrarse a estar dentro de la oscura y húmeda cámara.

Un leve quejido alertó a Sakura y esta se apresuró a la cama donde Madara estaba encadenado. Estaba sudando fuertemente, hebras de su cabello oscuro estaban pegadas a su rostro y su bata de hospital se adhería a su pecho. No tenía siquiera que tocarlo para sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

'Mierda', Sakura pensó mientras trataba de encontrar el antibiótico para insertar en su intravenosa. Parecía ser que había pescado una fiebre debido a una infección, probablemente debido sus heridas de sus quemaduras de chakra. La pelirosa mordió la parte interna de su labio y frunció el ceño. La fiebre la retrasaba aun más de empezar a sanar sus órganos internos. Ahora tenía que esperar a que su temperatura corporal disminuyera hasta normalizarse.

Arrastrando una silla hacia la cama de Madara, Sakura decidió quedarse y monitorear al Uchiha un poco. Si su fiebre disminuía rápido quería empezar a trabajar en sus riñones de inmediato.

La mirada de Sakura descansó sobre el inconsciente Uchiha. Estaba bastante menos asustada ahora que estaba inconsciente, pero aún así no sabia como actuar. No era como si alguna vez hubiera pensado que se convertiría en medico de uno de los mas notorios y viles Uchiha. Tan solo unos meses atrás ella y el resto de la población shinobi estaban tratando de matar a este hombre, ¿pero ahora estaba siendo ordenada sanarlo?

Un nudo se formo en su pecho cuando los recuerdos de la guerra llenaron su mente. Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, Sakura extendió su brazo para alcanzar el registro médico de Madara. Aunque había sido actualizado la noche anterior, no había manera de decir cuanto había progresado su condición desde entonces.

La primera cosa que Sakura decidió hacer fue realizar un diagnostico en cuántos de los trescientos sesenta y un tenketsu del Uchiha eran capaces de emitir chakra. Tal información le permitiría al menos saber _cuales_ de sus canales de chakra estaban dañados, y eso la ayudaría a entender cuales órganos corrían mas peligro. Su GEKK (Gráfica Electro-Keirakukai), el cual media chakra en ondas eléctricas de cada punto de tenketsu, no habían sido imprimidas aun, así que por el momento no tenia ninguna representación visual del actual daño que su chakra había soportado. Si Hyuuga Hinata estuviera ahí podría darle una mejor idea, pero la heredera Hyuuga estaba actualmente en una misión de la cual no regresarla hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura decidió que tenia que realizar una básica pero detallada revision diagnostica. Canalizando justu medico en sus palmas, Sakura condujo un EDHT (Escaneo Diagnostico de Hematomas de Tenketsu), que consistía en causar ligeras hemorragias alrededor de los puntos de chakra que eran los tenketsu. Como las células del paciente inmediatamente se apresuraban a reparar los vasos sanguíneos rotos y los tenketsu, los puntos de chakra dañados se tornarían un color rojo mas oscuro que el área de la hemorragia. Si no había daño en un tenketsu solamente el color rosado de la hemorragia aparecería. En consecuencia, mientras las hemorragias eran creadas y curadas durante y después de la examinación, la magnitud del daño seria aparente en proporción al color de los puntos de chakra que estuvieran dañados. Mientras mas oscuro fuera, lo mas dañado estaba, de modo que los puntos de chakra completamente obsoletos se revelarían de un color negro y significarían el comienzo de necrosis, esencialmente células muertas. Sin embargo, como las hemorragias tomarían algo de tiempo en sanar naturalmente, aún mas considerando que el chakra de Madara estaba sellado, Sakura tendría tiempo de estudiar el daño antes de que las marcas desaparecieran.

A pesar de todo, Sakura sintió el nudo en estomago profundizarse conforme más examinaba. Había 28 puntos completamente obsoletos en los que la necrosis había comenzando su proceso. Pero no era el numero de puntos obsoletos lo que provocaba esa sensación de angustia en Sakura.

Era la ubicación de esos puntos.

Los puntos más graves por el momento eran los puntos rodeando sus pulmones, intestino delgado y corazón. Afortunadamente los tenketsu en su cabeza solo habían sufrido daños menores, particularmente en sus ojos, pero esa era solo un alivio insignificante para Sakura; el cuerpo no podía funcionar sin el cerebro, pero no viviría sin el corazón o los pulmones. La condición actual del Uchiha era difícil porque ahora Sakura tenía que decidir cuales canales de chakra intentaría revivir primero. Resucitación realizada en un canal de chakra obsoleto era un trabajo agotador, complicado y que _consumía tiempo_.

Había tres canales obsoletos en su corazón, cinco en sus pulmones y los 20 restantes se encontraban en sus intestinos. Sakura hubiera estado encantada de esperar por los resultados del GEKK, que seria la practica común en casos como estos pero simplemente no había tiempo. Se levantó de su asiento al lado de la cama tan rápido que el registro medico cayó de su regazo y castañetearon en el suelo.

Sakura se apresuró de la habitación, presionando el botón en el muro al pasar a su lado y efectivamente activando la alarma para un código rojo clase S el cual indicaba una emergencia de un paciente de alto rango. En el momento en el que Sakura salió de la habitación de Madara, hizo uso de una rapidez sobrenatural para llegar a la sala de reuniones de los médicos ANBU donde el equipo que había sido asignado a Uchiha Madara estaba empezando a reunirse.

El instante en el que Tsunade-sama y los cuatro ANBU médicos estuvieron presentes, Sakura comenzó sin preámbulo.

"Tendremos que intentar el nuevo jutsu. Se que por el momento la técnica no esta perfeccionada, pero no tenemos tiempo para cualquier otra cosa ahora mismo," dijo, limpiando varias gotas de sudor de su frente.

"¿Cuál es la razón?" preguntó Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sin su chakra para ayudarlo con la regeneración celular, su condición ha decaído," dijo Sakura, pasando sus manos por su cabello. " Tiene veintiocho canales de chakra obsoletos, tres de los cuales se encuentran en su corazón, cinco en sus pulmones y la necrosis ya ha empezado a desarrollarse. ¡Si vamos a tratar de que sobreviva la noche necesitaremos hacer tres cirugías a la vez!" jadeó la pelirosa.

"No es como si no hubiéramos echo tantas cirugías simultáneamente antes," murmuró Mizuki Hana, "Pero el nivel de dificultad…" La morena presiono el puente de su nariz, significando el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Le esperaba un largo día.

"Exactamente," acordó Sakura, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas. "Pienso que tendremos que realizar el (GKA) Jutsu de Generación Keirakukai Artificial en los canales de chakra mas cuya condición es mas seria localizados en su corazón… y para hacerlo, necesitaremos proceder con cirugía asistida por crioablación en los otros siete canales para congelar las células necroticas y monitorear los canales obsoletos en su intestino delgado simultáneamente."

"Creo que tendremos que utilizar el (JAC) Jutsu de Activación Celular al menos una vez ya que él no tiene chakra para ayudar con la regeneración," dijo Tsunade. "Al menos con eso puede que sus intestinos estén en menos peligro. No creo que su cuerpo este en condiciones suficientemente buena como para sobrellevar un transplante intestinal todavía, y como sabes no es como si tuviésemos intestinos por ahí para usar."

"¿Tendrá suficiente chakra restante para usar el Justu de Crioablación y el Justu de Enjuage?" preguntó Sakura.

"Creo que ese sera el caso," respondió Tsunade. "Si llegara a ello, tomare una píldora para una recuperación rápida. Solo tendré que asegurarme de que mis ayudantes clones de sombra tengan suficiente chakra después del Jutsu de Activación Celular."

"Bueno, el encargado de la anestesia y respiración artificial solo necesitan limitados jutsus ya que hay maquinaria para ayudar con eso," dijo suavemente Humura Jin, empujando sus lentes mas arriba.

"Lo cual es bueno ya que tendremos nuestras manos llenas con sus intestinos, con cinco puntos necroticas para monitorear cada uno de nosotros cuatro. No seria prudente someter a sus intestinos a congelación por crioablación tampoco a este punto. Me preocupa que sea demasiado para que su cuerpo lo soporte." añadió Takumura Kenji.

"Okay, entonces primero, Tsunade-sama tendrá que realizar el Jutsu de Activación Celular para ayudar a todas sus células vivas, luego su primer asistente clon de sombra conducirá y observara el Jutsu de Crioablación en las areas necroticas del corazón y los pulmones antes de que cualquiera de nosotros lo toque. Su segundo clon de sombra entonces controlara la anestesia y la respiración artificial. Inmediatamente yo comenzare el Jutsu de Generación Keirakukai Artificial con Tsunade-sama enjuagando el área con agua y chakra curativo. Mi clon de sombra asistente empezara a cortar las areas de necrosis alrededor del corazón mientras que ustedes cuatro monitorean los intestinos de Madara," ordeno Sakura.

"Hai," los otros miembros del equipo acordaron, antes de asentir y retirarse rápidamente a la entrada de la prisión. En la puerta, había ya un pequeño equipo de ANBU medicos asistentes estacionados para conducir los jutsu de limpieza requeridos y darles suplementos. Cuando se hacia trabajo que era tan complicado como las cirugías que estaban a punto de conducir, el protocolo de limpieza para cirugías regulares no era suficiente. De echo, las bacterias en el agua usada para lavarse antes de cirugía eran en ocasiones demasiado para la condición del paciente. Ademas, los suplementos eran mandatorios para las cirugías con una larga duración estimada. Simplemente no bastaría que los medicos colapsaran de agotamiento de chakra o les faltara sustento a mitad de la cirugía.

Era tiempo para lo que Sakura adivino que terminaría siendo una cirugía de doble figura en términos de duración. Los ANBU medicos asistentes le colocaron sus guantes y aseguraron una mascarilla quirúrgica sobre su rostro. Sakura movió su cabeza sobre su cuello para deshacerse de cualquier tensión y después marchó dentro de la habitación donde el cuerpo de Madara ya había sido preparado para la cirugía.

"Hagamos esto bien," dijo ella, citando la frase pre-cirugía por la que era conocida. Las manos de Tsunade se apresuraron a formar los sellos requeridos, su rostro formado en una mascara de concentración.

"¡Jutsu de Activación Celular!" exclamó la Godaime, presionando sus palmas sobre el pecho descubierto de Madara. Hubo un destello de chakra y el cuerpo de Madara vibró en shock, su piel inmediatamente tomando un color mas saludable al ritmo que sus células regresaban a la vida.

* * *

Sakura deslizó el dorso de su brazo a través de su sudorosa frente y colapso prontamente en una silla cercana.

La cirugía había sido larga y ardua pero había sido exitosa. El color de Madara ya parecía mas saludable y podia respirar por su propia cuenta. Lo peor parecía haberse mitigado. La pelirosa suspiró mientras miraba al inconsciente Uchiha.

'Mas vale que sobrevivas después de todo mi trabajo duro bastardo,' pensó, frunciendo sus cejas en disgusto.

Sakura froto sus manos alrededor de sus doloridos hombros, dejando salir un quejido. Estaba empezando a sentirse extremadamente adormilada.

'Debería poder tomar una siesta rápida ya que el sigue inconsciente,' pensó ella, sabiendo que era algo peligroso el tomar una siesta mientras monitoreaba un paciente, pero su condición era estable y ella estaba extremadamente exhausta.

Ojos verdes aletearon hasta cerrarse y antes de que lo supiera, la medico estaba quedandose dormida.

* * *

Alrededor de dos horas después Sakura se removió, estirándose contra la rígida espalda de la silla. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y se despertó. Había dormido de más.

'¡Maldición!' Sakura maldijo mientras revisaba su reloj, había dormido mucho mas de lo que había pretendido. Su intención había sido descansar solo cinco minutos y luego visitar la Clínica Infantil de Salud Mental para luego regresar a revisar a Madara.

Sakura pasó su mano por su cabello rosa y froto el sueño de sus ojos. En serio necesitaba parar de trabajar demasiado. Mientras trataba de despertarse a si misma, la pelirosa sintió a alguien observándola. Volviendose, se encontró con una oscura mirada que había empezado a volverse familiar.

Él estaba despierto.

Sintiéndose un poco tonta que el Uchiha la había atrapado desprevenida, Sakura carraspeo incomoda.

"Oh… estas despierto," dijo en voz baja, antes de ocuparse a si misma revisando sus signos vitales y actualizando sus registros medicos.

Mientras Sakura garabateaba actualizaciones en los registros de Madara hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar su intensa mirada, no estaba a punto de reconocer su presencia solo porque él tenía ganas de intimidarla. No pudo parar la piel de gallina que recorrió su piel al tiempo que su siniestra aura la envolvió. Antes de que lo supiera, escenas de la guerra se repitieron ante ella.

Los registros se resbalaron de sus manos y castañetearon contra el suelo. Repentinamente se sintió sofocada y su vision se inundó.

'¡Maldición, no ahora!' Sakura pensó furiosamente mientras apretaba los dientes, sus manos se aferraban al lado de la cama de Madara para prevenirla de caer a suelo. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos mientras se sostenía a la cama. Cada cuando tenía flashbacks de la guerra pero se rehusaba a admitir que tenía algún tipo de estrés post-traumático. Solamente no quería lidiar con los horrores que había visto; prefería mejor ignorar cualquier cosa que su mente tratase de recordarle.

"Este lugar realmente es patético." Una voz profunda arrancó a Sakura de sus mórbidos pensamientos.

Uchiha Madara estaba viéndola directamente. Su rostro era frío y estoico pero sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una emoción que no podia determinar con precisión. '¿Acaso era amargura?'

"Esta voluntad de fuego por la que peleas no parece protegerte mucho…" dijo, una engreída y presuntuosa sonrisa ladina rompiendo su fachada glacial.

Sakura rechino sus dientes. Queria golpearlo de vuelta a la inconsciencia. ¿Como se atrevía a hablar sobre la voluntad de fuego como si remotamente supiera lo que es?

"No hables de cosas de las que no sabes nada," Sakura dijo dificultosamente debido a la falta de aire, sus ojos salvajes con desafío.

Madara le dio a la pelirosada medico un vistazo, su sonrisa ampliándose al tiempo que risas discretas sin humor alguno retumbaban hasta que se encontró dando carcajadas. Levanto su mano, las cadenas traqueteando sombríamente mientras su risa maniaca le abrió paso al silencio.

"¿Cosas de las que no se nada?" escupió, sus labios formando una mueca burlona. "He sido testigo de muchas lunas y estuve aquí antes de la fundación de este miserable lugar." pausó, ojos oscuros observando la furia poco contenida de Sakura antes de continuar.

"¡El Senju que todos ustedes ven como salvador no fue nada más que un ávido traidor!" Madara se sentó de un tirón, las cadenas resonando agudamente contra el marco de metal de la cama y causando un eco a través de la celda mientras que el realizo una leve mueca por el dolor causado por tal movimiento.

Sakura aflojo su agarre en la cama y dio un paso hacia atrás. Incluso cuando débil y sentado, el Uchiha parecía elevarse sobre ella. Inhalo un respiro profundo y reunió su ingenio. Estaba asustada pero no estaba a punto de dejar que su miedo sacara lo peor de ella.

"Y tú solo eres un terrorista malvado," Sakura disparó devuelta, sus ojos como bolas de fuego esmeraldas.

Los ojos de Madara se estrecharon.

"No sabes nada de las razones detrás de mis formas. Puede que mis métodos hayan sido severos, como me lo hizo ver Hashirama durante la guerra, pero no me arrepiento de haber echo lo que hice. Fue mi forma de supervivencia."

Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Le llamaba asesinar cientos de personas y tratar de destruir el mundo supervivencia?

"¿Supervivencia?" gritó Sakura, sus puños cerrandose mientras se forzaba a si misma a no golpear nada. Necesitaba el equipo medico. "¿Llamas el asesinato de cientos supervivencia? ¡No me sorprende que no seas nada más que un monstruo!" Al tiempo que las palabras dejaban sus labios, Sakura miro al Uchiha cerrar sus ojos, apretando su quijada mientras batallaba con emociones invisibles. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo estaban vacíos, sin vida y llenos de desesperanza. El odio y amargura que ella había presenciado antes se habían completamente esfumado.

"¿Un monstruo? Hn… Tal parece que no estaba equivocado acerca de Konoha después de todo. Todos ustedes son indignos de llamarse shinobi. ¿Y tú crees que tus asesinatos fueron algo remotamente menos justificado? Estoy asumiendo que has asesinado al menos una persona en toda tu carrera como shinobi, tan débil como puedas ser. ¿Quién puede decir que tus asesinatos tienen alguna razón mejor que los míos? Si fueras tan poderosa como lo soy yo, ¿entonces quién diría como hubieran lucido tus estadísticas? Tu inhabilidad de mirar a través de la decepción es sorprendente para una presunta discípula de Hatake… Y cuánto tiempo les tomo a ustedes estúpidas criaturas tan solo empezar a comprender el sacrificio de Itachi, tan estúpido como haya sido… Les tomo tanto que eventualmente perdieron lo que pudo haber sido su última forma de protección…" murmuró débilmente, apartándose su vista de ella y silenciandose.

Las palabras del Uchiha golpearon a Sakura como un vicioso puñetazo. Su mente se agitó con sus palabras y se encontró a si misma incapaz de comprenderlas en su totalidad y mucho menos formular una respuesta apropiada.

¿A que se refería? Él no la había simplemente insultado… No, había echo algo mucho más profundo. La había echo cuestionar la integridad de su villa con una mera declaración.

Como fuera, era obio por la manera en la que se había apartado de ella que no iba a continuar. Dio un par de pasos atrás, permitiendose caer en la silla detrás de ella mientras hacía un esfuerzo por componerse. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Tomando el portapapeles caído del suelo, Sakura se enderezó y ajustó roboticamente la via intravenosa de Madara antes de salir apresuradamente de la celda. No reconoció la presencia de los ANBU custodiando la entrada, tampoco notó las miradas que recibió mientras se movía rápidamente por los cuarteles de interrogación. Apenas registro el abrir la puerta de su departamento y deshacerse de su ropa mientras entraba al baño, encerrándose debajo de la lluvia de agua caliente.

La temperatura del agua punzaba en su piel mientras que caía sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia y confundida. Sakura tomo su esponja y rápidamente la remojo en jabón, empezando a tallar su piel. Queria borrar las palabras de el Uchiha que parecían haberse hundido en su piel y marcar todo su ser. ¿Acaso era el Tsukuyomi? No obviamente no. Su chakra estaba sellado y ella hubiera detectado un Genjutsu si se hubiera realizado en ella.

Pero era tortura de la misma manera.

¿Como se atrevía?

"¡Shannaro!" Sakura gritó frustradamente al tiempo que estrellaba su puño contra el muro de su baño, grietas instantáneamente apareciendo en las losetas blancas.

"¡Maldito seas Uchiha!" siseó, sus ojos esmeraldas escociendo con lagrimas de furia. Había encontrado la forma de meterse en su cabeza antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Había echo la única cosa que había estaba determinada a no dejarlo hacer, _sin que ella lo notase hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

No pasaría de nuevo.

* * *

La mente de Madara se estaba cerrando a su alrededor. Su encuentro con la medico de cabello rosado lo había dejado agitado por alguna razón. No había pretendido responderle o revelar sus pensamientos, pero había perdido el control antes de poder contenerse.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Ella lo había llamado un monstruo. No era la primera vez que había sido llamado tal, pero por alguna razón escucharlo de la medico no le sentaba bien. Lo hacia querer explicar por que él era de la manera que era a ella. Lo hacía querer hacerla consciente del dolor y sufrimiento que él había experimentado. Había tomado casi todo lo que poseía el no empezar a balbucear en frente de ella como… como un genin asustadizo.

No había pasado por alto el miedo que había llenado sus ojos esmeraldas pero no se había sentido tan satisfecho con ello como normalmente lo hubiera echo. Sabia que había conseguido girar los engranajes de su mente, había asegurado una pieza de él en sus pensamientos. Pero de alguna manera la forma en que había ocurrido le causaba insatisfacción.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos, la exhaustion apoderándose de él a causa de sus movimientos anteriores. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando agonizantemente despacio. Sin embargo, la inconsciencia no acudió mientras trataba de deslizarse en el vacío del sueño. Todo lo que podía ver eran ojos verdes.

No había descanso para el pecador.

* * *

 **Si les gusto ese capitulo por favor dejen sus reviews, así sabré que aun están interesados en la historia~**


	3. Crisis Mental

Capítulo 3: Crisis mental

Sakura se revolvió y sacudió, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en su cama. Pero no era realmente su cuerpo el que estaba incómodo, era su mente la que no encontraba descanso. Las palabras de Madara continuaban resonando sin descanso en su cabeza.

'Probablemente solo esta tratando de jugar con mi mente,' Sakura pensó, tratando de encontrar alguna otra razón que explicara las acciones del Uchiha más que el hecho de que lo que había dicho fuese verdad. Si ella creía en lo que había dicho y si era verdad, ¿como se supone que tenía que reaccionar?

Maldición. Malditos Uchiha. Siempre tenían una manera de meterse en su mente y volverla absolutamente patas arriba.

"¡Ugh!" Sakura gimió mientras enterraba su rostro en su almohada. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuese a explotar por la miríada de pensamientos que giraban en ella. Suspirando, la pelirosa se levantó fuera de su cama y caminó hacia su cómoda. Hurgó por los cajones hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco de píldoras. Había estado usando medicación para dormir desde que la guerra había acabado pero se había desenganchado de ellas. Pero ahora con las palabras de Madara atormentándola, el sueño se había convertido en cosa del pasado una vez más.

Sakura frotó su frente, podia sentir los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza. Trajo rápidamente un vaso con agua de la pequeña cocina y tragó la tableta.

Se acurrucó devuelta debajo de las cobijas y cerró sus ojos, apretándolos y esperando a que la medicación se hiciera presente. Pero incluso cuando la niebla del sueño lentamente cubrió su mente cierta mirada oscura destelló en su cabeza. Sus palabras seguían ahí.

* * *

La mañana vino, cerniéndose sobre Konoha como una cálida niebla. El reloj despertador de Sakura chilló desde la mesita al lado de su cama y ella somnolienrtamente rodó para apagarlo. No había conseguido dormir mucho en lo absoluto. Incluso la medicación no había conseguido calmar su mente del todo.

Al tiempo que rodaba sobre su espalda, su mirada concentrada en el techo, Sakura supo que tenía que tomarse el día libre. No había manera alguna de que pudiera trabajar en esa condición. La pelirosa se enderezó y deslizó sus piernas hasta el borde de su cama, pausando antes de levantarse. Rápidamente realizó algunos sellos de mano y convocó a un halcón mensajero. Consiguió un pergamino y rápidamente escribió un mensaje a Tsunade pidiendo un día libre por causas de agotamiento. Enrollo el pergamino y lo adjunto al halcón, después abrió su ventana para dejarlo ir.

Mientras miraba al ave despegar, Sakura suspiró, sintiendo una ola de alivio recorrerla. No tenía que enfrentar a Madara hoy.

Necesitaba restaurar el balance interno que Madara había perturbado. Unas aguas termales parecían ser las primeras candidatas para ayudar con su causa.

Sakura asintió para sí misma. Estaba decidido, iría a las aguas termales hoy.

* * *

Había estado esperándola y cuando la puerta de su celda finalmente se meció para abrirse esperaba ver cabello rosa, pero fue recibido por un aburrido castaño en su lugar. Ella no había venido. La primera cosa que recorrió su mente fue el por qué. ¿Por qué no había venido?

Una mediocre médico de pelo castaño y su igualmente mediocre compañera entraron en la celda de Madara, su disgusto por el Uchiha evidente en sus rostros. Madara les dio un vistazo antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Su vision había sido corrompida. No podía creer que tuviese que estar en presencia de tal inferioridad. No había podido aceptar la superioridad en términos de apariencia de Haruno hasta que estas… desgracias habían sido plantadas en su rostro.

"Uchiha-san nosotras seremos sus médicos por este día porque Haruno-sama esta tomando un descanso," una de las mediocres médicos dijo, su desagradable voz llegando a los oídos de Madara.

Así que la medico de cabello rosado estaba en un descanso.

Madara frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era para solamente abandonarlo?

El molesto sonido de antes inundo los oídos de Madara nuevamente. Parecía como si el médico estuviese tratando de hablare. Levantando una débil pero desdeñosa mano, Madara ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la médico, en su lugar mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

"No te dirijas hacia mí," dijo simplemente, sus rasgos aristocráticos contorcidos en disgusto.

La medico se alteró, su paciencia rápidamente menguando. Ignoró al Uchiha y le ordeno a su asistente darle una inyección de antibióticos. Cuando la asistente hizo señal de tomar el brazo de Madara, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, su mirada oscura congelando a la asistente en su lugar.

"No me toques con tus sucias manos, gusano de Konoha" siseó, descubriendo sus dientes en señal de amenaza. Ella flaqueó y dio un paso atrás. Madara sonrío ladinamente y se enderezó, estirando su brazo tanto como sus cadenas le permitían y sujetó el collarín de la médico.

"Retírate de mi presencia. Tal inferioridad es intolerable," sonrío sin humor y empujó a la asistente lejos de él, deleitándose en el miedo que inundaba todo su ser. Odiaba a estos insectos ignorantes.

La médico encargada se apresuró hacia su asistente.

"¿Shima-chan estás bien?" luego dirijo su mirada al aún sonriente Uchiha. "¡E-Eres despreciable!'

La sonrisa de Madara se amplió. Parecía que no estaría aburrido hoy después de todo.

"Veo que los gusanos de Konoha son capaces de descifrar las palabras del gran Uchiha…" sonrío ladinamente, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras observaba a la médico de manera maliciosa, ojos llenos de sed de sangre. "Lucirías mucho mas aceptable con un kunai atravesando tu pecho."

Los ojos de la médico se ensancharon y tartamudeó con miedo, aferrándose a su asistente con toda su fuerza. Madara echó un vistazo hacia las dos médicos acobardadas ante su figura encadenada y sellada y estalló en carcajadas. Sus aullidos dementes resonaron a través de la celda y los ANBU irrumpieron a través de la puerta, respondiendo a la señal de emergencia que una de las médicos había activado.

Al ver a los enmascarados shinobi su salvaje risa incrementó. Siendo honesto, encontraba esta situación distante de ser divertida, ya que Sakura efectivamente lo había abandonado ese día, pero el saber que su risa había asustado a las médicos temporales era en efecto hilarante. Si continuara siendo honesto, esa era la primera vez que se había reído con siquiera una pizca de sinceridad en un largo tiempo.

Viendo que no había peligro los ANBU evacuaron la habitación… dejando a las dos médicos con el Uchiha carcajeando. La respuesta de los ANBU ante la aparente falta de peligro solo hizo que Madara riera más. Abruptamente tornándose serio, Madara se concentró en ellas con una mirada letal.

"Si quieren dormir plácidamente en cualquier futuro cercano, sugiero que arrastren el trasero de Haruno devuelta aquí. Me rehuso a lidiar con basura acobardada… temblando como la hoja de la villa de donde vienen…" dijo con desprecio.

"P-Pero ella esta en descanso…" Una de las medicos titubeó, flaqueando cuando Madara gruño hacía ella.

"Por todos los medios quédense aquí entonces, ¿hmm?" respondió Madara con una sonrisa burlona, "He estado aburrido todo este tiempo. ¿Pueden soportar un par de juegos? Será divertido para mí, lo prometo." siseó. Inspeccionó sus uñas despreocupadamente. "Saben que no necesito chakra para hacerles cuestionar el por qué su patética existencia siquiera se molesto en hacer la transición de espermatozoide a feto, ¿verdad? "

Llevaría a la médico de cabello rosado devuelta a su celda por todos los medios necesarios. Uchiha Madara siempre obtenía lo que queria. Siempre.

"S-Sí Uchiha-san," balbucearon las dos médicos antes de escabullirse fuera de su celda.

"Es Uchiha-sama," Madara sonrío ladinamente cuando vio a las dos médicos correr fuera de su celda. Tal parece que su día iba a ser bastante interesante.

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Tsunade, dejando caer su palma con fuerza sobre su escritorio mientras observaba a las dos médicos ante ella.

"¿Están diciendo que se rehúsa a aceptar cualquier otro médico que no sea Sakura y que las amenazó?" Las médicos asintieron, sus cabezas moviéndose en sincronía. Tsunade frunció el ceño y apretó su quijada.

"¡Cobardes! ¡Esta contenido y su chakra esta sellado! ¡No puede hacerles nada realmente!"

"P-Pero Tsunade-sama, las cosas que dijo…"

"¡SILENCIO Y LARGUENSE DE MI VISTA!" gritó Tsunade, golpeando el muro detrás de ella, causando que las médicos se precipitaran fuera de su oficina y reconsideraran su elección de carrera.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Tsunade pinchó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Al parecer tendría que visitar al Uchiha.

* * *

La mirada de Madara se deslizó a la entrada de su celda cuando esta hizo un click y se abrió para revelar a Tsunade.

Era otro gusano… y uno Senju encima de eso. Su paciencia era prácticamente inexistente a ese punto. ¿Cómo podían estos imbéciles no entender que él les estaba ordenando traerle a la médico pelirosada? Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho ya muy evidente.

"Uchiha, ¿que significa este comportamiento?" siseó Tsunade, sus ojos destellando con furia mientras se dirigía hacia el interior de la celda con pasos fuertes. No obstante, no llegó muy lejos en su discurso porque el monitor de los vitales de Madara había empezado a pitar repentinamente. Incluso aunque la miraba de manera hostil e intimidante, el desquiciado Uchiha no estaba respirando.

"Mierda," maldijo Tsunade, rápidamente canalizando chakra en sus manos al tiempo que revisaba el cuerpo del Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que no había nada fuera de lo ordinario aparte de las heridas que ya sabía que tenía. El monitor seguía pitando.

Y él la seguía mirando de manera hostil.

La mirada arrogante en sus ojos le dijo que no estaba opuesto a la idea de sofocarse a sí mismo hasta la muerte. Kami sabía que él no tenía nada que perder… nada que ella supiera, y ella sabía que él sabía que ella no podía tomar el riesgo de que por mera casualidad simplemente no muriese en frente de ella.

Tsunade se volteó hacia los ANBU que sabía que estaban afuera y gritó frustradamente.

"¡Traigan el trasero de Haruno Sakura aquí ahora!"

El pitido paró. Los ojos de Tsunade bajaron súbitamente al Uchiha, esperando encontrarlo inconsciente o algo por el estilo pero en su lugar se encontró con su oscura mirada y una sonrisa bastante desconcertante.

"Veo que finalmente uno de ustedes gusanos, fue capaz de comprender mis demandas."

Al tiempo que las palabras de Madara llenaron sus odios, la realidad golpeó a Tsunade.

Incluso cuando se encontraba débil y restringido el Uchiha aún podía manipular a las personas en hacer su voluntad.

* * *

Sakura descansó su cabeza sobre el borde de la piscina de aguas termales, sintiéndose bastante relajada. Finalmente había decidido que simplemente le preguntaría a Madara lo que había querido decir cuando fuera a revisarlo mañana. La pelirosa suspiró, alistándose para cerrar sus ojos y relajarse aún más cuando un enmascarado ANBU se materializó en una nube de humo a la entrada de las aguas termales.

"Haruno-sama, Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia."

El ANBU desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, dejando a una asombrada y muy irritada Sakura detrás.

Estaba tomando un descanso maldita sea.

"Este maldito Uchiha," Sakura murmuró mientras se retiraba fuera del agua y rápidamente secaba y vestía su cuerpo. Pausó para enterrar sus emociones bajo una máscara de profesionalismo y rápidamente se apareció en la oficina de Tsunade en el Hospital de Konoha.

* * *

"Sé que estás tomando un descanso," dijo Tsunade sin preámbulo cuando Sakura se apareció frente a ella. "Pero ese bastardo Uchiha…solo te aceptará a ti como médico."

Sakura respondió sarcásticamente.

"Es un paciente casi al borde de la muerte, con chakra sellado y ninguna fuerza física de la que hablar. ¿Cómo exactamente posa él suficiente amenaza para que tenga que llamarme de un día de descanso?" Preguntó Sakura, su voz alzándose con frustración mientras presionaba sus dedos sobre su cienes.

"Eso es… paró de respirar hasta que llame por ti…" admitió Tsunade, tomando un sorbo de sake.

Sakura la miró inexpresiva.

"¿P-Paró de respirar?" repitió, con ojos muy abiertos.

"Paró de respirar," confirmó Tsunade, tomando un sorbo de sake, luego un trago.

"¿Intenta decir que amenazó con auto-sofocarse?" Sakura preguntó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que Tsunade estaba diciendo.

"Correcto. Y realizó contacto visual sospechoso mientras lo hacía," continuó Tsunade, volviendo su mirada frustrada hacia Sakura. "Fue un completo error de nuestra parte asumir que por el hecho de que está técnicamente debilitado y sin poder defenderse aparte de tener su chakra sellado, significa que es incapaz de conseguir exactamente lo que quiere."

"Eso de lado…¿por qué yo?" murmuró Sakura. Tsunade le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

"Pregúntale tú misma. Tengo el sentimiento de que si ve mi rostro otra vez, simplemente dejará de respirar de nuevo. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra hasta que me sometí a su voluntad…" Tsunade murmuró, irritación envolviendo sus palabras.

Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Decir que estaba confundida era ponerlo a la ligera. Estaba absolutamente perpleja. El Uchiha definitivamente estaba jugando con su cabeza.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya entonces…" Sakura dijo, antes de inclinarse ante su shishou y transportarse a la celda de Madara.

* * *

Sabía que era ella incluso antes de que entrara a la habitación. Porque sabía que Tsunade no habría rechazado sus demandas después de lo que había hecho esa tarde.

Madara sonrió arrogantemente.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo," dijo con superioridad, volteando su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura.

La mirada de ella flaqueo ligeramente antes de endurecerse.

"¿Al parecer has estado rechazando tener cualquier otro médico más que a mi?" preguntó Sakura, su ceja encarándose.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos, una expresión presuntuosa acomodándose en su rostro.

"El resto eran todos gusanos incompetentes,"

Sakura resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos en exasperación. Tenía que mantenerse profesional.

"Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha, no toleraré que hables negativamente de mis compañeros shinobi," dijo Sakura, sus ojos endureciendose.

"Hn," gruñó Madara antes de darle la espalda a Sakura, descartando su presencia.

Sakura sintió un tic en su ojo en señal de molestia y silenciosamente contó hasta diez. No bastaría que perdiera su temperamento y destruyera todo el equipo médico. No quería tener que pagarlo de su salario.

Decidiendo ignorar al Uchiha, Sakura se ocupó a si misma revisando sus vitales y analizándolo buscando infecciones. Sus heridas de quemadura de chakra se estaban sanando extremadamente despacio pero la necrosis en sus órganos había parado por completo, lo cual era bueno. Mientras Sakura realizaba la inyección de nutrientes en la vía intravenosa del Uchiha, su mente se deslizó de vuelta a las palabras que había dicho el día anterior.

Inhalando un respiro Sakura decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos.

"Uchiha-san…¿A qué te referías ayer cuando estabas hablando de las razones para… hacer las cosas que has hecho?" Sakura preguntó silenciosamente, sus manos jugueteando con su vía intravenosa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Volteó a mirarla, una sonrisa tirando de su labio hacia arriba.

"Pensé que habrías ido a la biblioteca a investigar mi historia con este lugar," dijo presuntuoso, sintiéndose bastante complacido de que había logrado que ella pensara en sus palabras y obviamente por un largo tiempo también. Cuando ella no respondió, él continuó. "Hay detalles que pocas personas parecen considerar cuando piensan acerca de mí y mis motivos. ¿Hay algo que sepas de mí fuera de Akatsuki?" preguntó. "¿O has aceptado ciegamente todo lo que se te ha dicho?"

Sakura observó cuidadosamente al Uchiha, pero no podía leer las emociones en su rostro y sus ojos eran una máscara estoica.

"¿Tú que crees? Trataste de matar a mis dos compañeros y destruir mi mundo… y asesinaste a sangre fría a cientos de mis compañeros shinobi…" Sakura dijo silenciosamente, sus palabras cargadas con emoción. Ojos verdes se posaron sobre negros. Pudo haber jurado que estos destellaron rojo por un momento.

Madara cerró sus ojos de nuevo, quijada apretada con fuerza mientras batallaba con su pensamientos.

"¿Y tú crees que eres la única persona a la que tal cosa le ha pasado? ¿Cuán duro peleaste con esas emociones en mente?" preguntó él. "¿Honestamente crees que solo me levanté y decidí cambiar el mundo? ¿En serio no posees la aptitud para considerar la razón detrás de mis acciones? Es por esto que Konoha siempre será mediocre sin importar lo fuertes que proclamen ser sus shinobi. Sus patéticas fuerzas nunca ven a través de la decepción, ni consideran que puede haber decepción debajo de ello. Y para ejemplificar algo obvio, no logro ver cómo una nación entera de personas pudieron ciegamente creer que Uchiha Itachi simplemente asesinó a su clan entero por ningún motivo aparente. ¿Como pudieron ser tan…ignorantes? Y si su caso es mucho más obvio que el mío, no es ninguna sorpresa que yo sea un enigma."

Sakura mordisqueó su labio mientras intentaba comprender completamente lo que había oído. ¿Se estaba defendiendo a sí mismo?

"Bueno, ¿que se suponía que hiciéramos cuando tú amenazaste toda nuestra existencia?" escupió furiosamente, sintiendo como si estuviera culpándola de algo que no había hecho. "¿Solo quedarnos parados y observar? Yo creo que no…"

"Oh, no te preocupes," dijo con desprecio. "No esperaba realmente que tú o tus compañeros lograran algo significativo. Han sido cegados por sus propios líderes. Completamente lavados del cerebro," rió. "Es obvio que no sabían nada, saben nada, y a este ritmo, nunca sabrán nada a menos a que les sea servido en bandeja de plata. Y pensar que sus propios líderes les han alimentado veneno todo este tiempo, ¿o debería decir droga? Porque es como si toda Konoha hubiese estado sobreviviendo bajo un Genjutsu todo ese tiempo.

Sakura azotó sus palmas sobre su cama, su profesionalismo desmoronándose.

"¡No sabes nada de la Voluntad de Fuego por la que peleamos!" siseó ella, su mirada dura y su respiración saliendo en pequeñas ráfagas. "¡No sabes nada acerca del amor que nos anima o la camaradería que compartimos!"

"¿Voluntad de Fuego?" Madara se burló, estallando en carcajadas vacías. Se inclinó hacia adelante, su largo cabello oscuro rozando el antebrazo de Sakura. "¡La voluntad de fuego a la que te aferras tan patéticamente fue construida sobre mentiras y los huesos de los miembros de mi clan! ¡La voluntad de fuego que proclamas poseer fue lo que asesinó a mis hermanos! ¡Todos los cinco de ellos! Mis cuatro hermanos mayores y el menor, Izuna." acentuó su disgusto escupiendo en el suelo, ojos entrecerrados en cólera.

"¡Tu Segundo Hokage asesinó a mi hermano a sangre fría! ¡Tu Segundo Hokage veía a los miembros de mi clan como nada más que hormigas que debían que ser aplastadas! ¡Ese vil gusano que odiaba a los Uchiha y clamaba estar peleando por la paz, asesinó a cientos de mis ancestros. El único Senju siquiera digno de existir fue el Primer Hokage. ¡La voluntad de fuego que tanto atesoras murió con Hashirama! ¿Y amor? ¿De que amor hablas? Esa tonta obsesión que tienes hacia mi sobrino?" escupió Madara, sus ojos endurecidos con furia y dolor. "Nadie ama más que un Uchiha. El amor es una maldición. ¿Alguna vez has experimentado un amor tan profundo que a la mera insinuación de que fuese a ser amenazado estarías dispuesta a destruir todo por el bien de protegerlo? ¡¿Lo has hecho?!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!" disparó Sakura de vuelta, aunque con un poco menos de convicción de lo que hubiese querido. "¿Por qué crees que lucho tan duro? ¡Es para proteger lo que amo! ¡Lo que tú amenazaste!" Madara la observó hablar con una curiosa sonrisa entristecida.

"¿Y qué haces cuando lo has perdido?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Que haces cuando todo está perdido? ¿Te sientas y lloras, o cambias el mundo que te lo arrebató?"

Sakura sintió como si alguien hubiera removido todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sasuke había dicho palabras muy similares a las que Madara acababa de murmurar.

"Yo…" no continuó, sin poder encontrar palabras concretas. El Uchiha siguió hablando. Su mirada ya no estaba enfocada en ella, si no en algún punto detrás, sin embargo Sakura podía decir que no estaba mirando nada realmente.

"Cuando pierdes todo, naturalmente sientes furia y dolor. Pero cuando eres maldecido con oscuridad como ninguna otra y tu única fuente de luz es arrebatada te conviertes en otra criatura completamente… y no hay escape, porque esa luz solo ocurre una vez en la vida. Cuando eres traicionado una y otra vez por un mundo por el que peleaste y confiaste, ¿No querrías cambiarlo? Cuando las alucinaciones de otros acerca de la paz extinguieron tu más preciada fuente de luz, ¿No caerías ante el odio y la venganza? ¿A dónde vas cuando no hay nadie que te salve? ¿Te sientas a llorar, sintiendo pena por ti mismo? ¿O desatas tu ira en todos aquellos que te arrebataron tu razón para existir?"

"¿Y qué hay de tu sueño de paz? ¿O es tu sueño de paz tan…trivial que permitirías que algo tan banal como tu muerte lo pare? Quería un mundo pacífico al extremo que peleé más allá de la tumba. No hay 'si pudiera' para mí, porque no había nadie que escuchara mis quejas si tenía alguna. Estaba completamente solo, así que tu 'si pudiera' se convirtió en mí 'cuando pudiera', algo que es difícil de lograr cuando estas peleando solo. Espero que estés agradecida por tus compañeros, sin importar cuan patéticos sean, porque serías un monstruo distinto sin ellos. Pero de nuevo," dijo con desprecio. "Vi tu infancia. En mi posición probablemente hubieras terminado tu propia existencia como un cobarde. Yo no tuve ese lujo, porque el mundo necesitaba ser cambiado a un lugar en el que Izuna pudiese haber prosperado. Paz controlada. Paz que no pudiese haber sido perturbada por el capricho y el antojo de la avaricia humana."

Sakura no escuchó mucho después de que mencionó su infancia. Su cuerpo entero se volvió insensible después de eso. Porque lo más probable es que fuese verdad.

"¿Y puedes justificar el asesinato de cientos por el bien de Izuna?" siseó ella, su voz más dura de lo que pretendía, porque se sentía tan abierta e indefensa como un bebé en el campo de batalla. Cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios sintió el cambio en Madara antes de verlo. Había tocado un nervio.

"¿Por el bien de Izuna?" murmuró Madara, sus ojos oscuros, vacíos y sin vida. Luego, sin advertencia resplandecieron con odio y demencia salvaje, "¿Presumes que su vida no era importante?" gritó. "¡Por el bien de Izuna hubiese hecho lo que fuera! ¡La vida de Izuna era la MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡SÍ! ¡Hubiera sacrificado a cada ser humano en este maldito planeta si hacerlo hubiese traído de vuelta a Izuna! ¡Hubiera festejado sobre los huesos de esta maldita villa entera si hubiese podido pasar un solo momento más con Izuna! ¿Crees honestamente que todo esto que odias tanto hubiera ocurrido si él hubiese vivido? ¿No lo sabes o sí?" gritó. Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero Madara no había terminado, y su tiro de gracia dolió más de lo que alguna vez cualquiera le había dicho.

"NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL AMOR. NUNCA HAS AMADO TANTO COMO YO LO HE HECHO, ¡Y NUNCA SERÁS TAN AMADA COMO IZUNA LO FUE! ¡NUNCA ENTENDERÁS!"

Y luego la situación se salió totalmente de control, y Madara se volvió… bueno, loco.

No solamente gritó. Él aulló. Lagrimas de sangre se derramaban por sus ojos mientras que su Sharingan luchaba por activarse a pesar de su falta de chakra, el esfuerzo haciendo sin duda inconmensurable daño a sus nervios ópticos. Se retorcía y oponía a sus restricciones, sus muñecas frotándose duramente contra el metal. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y salvajes, la oscuridad en ellos enviando escalofríos a la espalda de Sakura y congelándola en su lugar. Aulló ante las injusticias de su vida, gritando por la única persona que había amado más que la vida misma hasta que su voz se vio reducida a un llanto casi silencioso. Gritó por la injusticia de los Uchiha, el destino fatal de la maldición del odio y de la avaricia que los invitaba a arrancar sus ojos para obtener el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno. Maldijo la ceguera que envolvía a cada Uchiha después del uso de sus Sharingan y el dolor que inundaba su sistema cada vez hacían uso de sus técnicas.

Cuando Sakura despertó de su estatus pasmado y vio el daño que el Uchiha se hacía a sí mismo, se precipitó hacia adelante, chakra en sus palmas y trató de contenerlo. Para alguien tan cercano a la muerte, estaba lleno con la ridícula fuerza que le proporcionaba la locura, y Sakura tenía problemas con controlar incluso una de sus extremidades mientras él se retorcía y gritaba.

Era un esfuerzo en vano.

Sakura fue dejada con ninguna otra opción más que la de enviar chakra a todos los tenketsu de su torso y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo cargado de chakra. Si hubiese usado cualquier otro chakra que no fuese el curativo, hubiese aplastado su cuerpo.

En un acto reflejo, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura en un igualmente fuerte agarre. Y mientras su chakra recorría su cuerpo él se aferraba a ella como si se estuviese ahogando.

Se estaba ahogando. Ahogando en la oscuridad de su locura.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!" gritó repetidamente, ensuciando su uniforme con sus sangrientas lágrimas. Sakura no podía moverse aunque hubiese querido, así que hizo la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

Algo que hubiese hecho por Sasuke.

O Naruto.

O Ino.

Le proporcionó golpecitos en su espalda.

Él se aferró a ella, sus dedos clavándose en su espalda, y sollozando como un niño con sangre deslizándose por su rostro. Incluso sus lágrimas eran dolorosas.

Sakura nunca hubiese podido imaginar una situación remotamente cercana a la que se encontraba actualmente.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar dolor cercano al dolor que él estaba obviamente experimentando.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar la profundidad del amor que debió haber sentido hacia Izuna.

Estaba consolando a su enemigo. El gran Uchiha Madara estaba sollozando en sus brazos, tan roto y perdido como su compañero de equipo Uchiha lo había estado. Tan roto y perdido como Uchiha Itachi debió haberse sentido después de la masacre que había cambiado el rumbo de Konoha hace tanto tiempo. Y la golpeó en ese momento. La oscuridad de los Uchiha y el dolor que estos sufrían. ¿Era esto lo que Naruto había sentido cuando finalmente pudo entender a Sasuke?

Las emociones de la pelirosa rabiaron y se agitaron dentro de ella mientras luchaba por llegar a un acuerdo con el nuevo concepto que tenía de la persona que había llegado a odiar más en la vida. La furia que había alimentado hacía Madara por haber lastimado a sus seres queridos y haber destruido su mundo palidecía en comparación con lo que estaba experimentando. Pero al mismo tiempo había tratado de acabar su existencia. Su mente estaba dividida entre lástima y odio. No quería sentir lástima por el enemigo. Lucho contra ella tanto como pudo. Quería seguir odiandolo tan ciegamente como lo había hecho antes, pero sus razones acababan de ser contradichas totalmente.

Las palabras que él le había dicho antes se abrieron paso en sus pensamientos. Si quería seguir odiando a alguien ciegamente, ¿que clase de shinobi era? Si tenía un fragmento de la verdad, y aún quería seguir odindolo ciegamente, ¿que clase de persona era?

No fue hasta que tomó un respiro entrecortado que Sakura se dio cuenta que algunos de los llantos de dolor que estaba escuchando provenían de su propia garganta.

Eran una vista para contemplar. Enemigos aferrándose el uno al otro tras la estela de la guerra. Mentes rompiéndose bajo la presión del mundo.

Uzumaki Naruto en verdad había sido el niño de la profecía. Había cambiado el mundo a un lugar en el que los enemigos lloraban juntos.

Esta era la crisis mental de los shinobi.

Así que Sakura inclinó su cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Uchiha Madara, y lloró.

* * *

Personalmente me encantan los capítulos con carga emocional intensa y se vienen muchos como estos, así que dejen sus reviews por favor y muchísimas gracias a los que ya han dejado, en verdad me emociona~


End file.
